You Are Beneath Me
by the bride of rupert grint
Summary: ok so I have revised this story and I am reposting it. So Draco and Hermione are Head ByGurl, that old cliche, what happens when one wants something the other doesn't.
1. Prologue

You Are Beneath Me 

**Disclaimer:**Ok. So here's the thing, I don't own Harry Potter,

and I think that is all pretty obvious to you.

**Prologue**

Fifty young men stood in front of Lord Voldemort, all looking incredibly frightened. Their hands were bound behind their backs and gags prevented them from making any sound while the ritual was being put into practise.

Severus Snape walked along the line of boys some of them pleading him with their eyes to let them go. He was anointing them with some sort of dark liquid, drawing an odd shaped star on their foreheads.

When Snape had finished he walked over to Voldemort and said, "My Lord, everything is arranged the heirs are prepared and the ritual can now began." He finished with a low bow to his master.

Voldemort gave a small nod to his servant and swept over towards where the boys were stood. His robes gracing the floor lightly as they floated weightlessly behind him.

When he stood in front of them he smiled and twisted smile. "Gentlemen," he spoke to them in a low commanding voice, "You are about to make history. One-day people all over the world will know your story, of how you were the heirs of the Dark Lord himself. Now although I know you all want to be deatheaters one day following in your parents footsteps," at this he stopped and laughed lightly although it was a cold laugh, looking into the terrified faces of the boys in front of him, many of whom were shaking their heads and pleading with their eyes. "But as you must understand, I need to take out an insurance policy. He raised his wand "Morsmordre!" he shouted bringing his wand down in one quick movement. On fifty forearms the dark mark appeared, being burnt into the skin of the boys. "Well done, you have all done me proud." Voldemort said flicking his wand, the dark marks disappeared from the boys, arms but a faint outline remained, "You have all been burnt, but for now, while still in school I think it better that the mark is not visible." He said more to himself than to anyone else, before he turned around and strode away, closely followed by Snape.

The boy's eyes glazed over and they all keeled to the floor.

Ooooh what do you think. I know it's short but it is only the Prologue please tell me what you think love thebrideofrupertgrint x


	2. The Morning After The Night Before

You Are Beneath Me 

**Disclaimer:**Ok. So here's the thing, I don't own Harry Potter,

and I think that is all pretty obvious to you.

Chapter OneThe Morning After The Night Before 

Draco Malfoy was one of the wealthiest young men of the wizarding world. Yes, his father may have been imprisoned in Azkaban; the wizarding gaol. Yes, the Malfoy name may have been cast into shame, but that didn't mean that the Malfoy wealth ceased to exist, and the amount of money that this young man had inherited still gained him a lot of respect in powerful wizarding circles.

If you had asked him what the coming year would be like for Draco Malfoy, he would probably have flashed you the infamous Malfoy smirk and then proceeded to tell you that it would be like any other. Boring, unoriginal with girls following him around school all the time, trading insults with Harry 'Pothead' Potter and his band of miss-fits.

How wrong he would have been…

Draco Malfoy began too stir, it was easily past noon. His head was thumping and there was a continuous ringing in his ears, as if a banshee were screaming. As his eyes began too focus he smirked around the room. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were laid spread-eagled in the middle of the floor, with Pansy Parkinson sprawled in between them, god, he couldn't wait to see he face when she woke up in that position. Her skirt was hitched up to her waist showing off a great deal of thigh, upon which one of Goyle's hands was rested.

Leaning against his dresser, fast asleep, were Blaise Zabini and his girlfriend Hannah Malone. Draco rolled over to look through the window, he noticed a girl, whose name he vaguely recalled as Sarah, nuzzling into his neck.

He snorted; she didn't stand a chance with him. Draco rolled himself off of her, his head still thumping painfully. He desperately needed one of Mink the house-elf's hangover cures, and quick. He swung his legs out of his bed and put them on the floor. His mind didn't quite register it as he stood up but he immediately fell down again, he had stepped on an empty firewhiskey bottle!

"Fuck!" Draco yelled loudly, picking up the bottle and throwing it at the wall above his wardrobe, unconsciously forgetting about the sleeping teenagers around him.

"Hey Drake, do you want to make any less noise getting out of bed, I have a killer hangover!" Draco heard a muffled voice mumble from Blaise.

Draco smirked at this; Blaise could most definitely hold his drink. Well most of the time that is, and he Draco had always been a bit jealous of this, being what some people called a lightweight. "Join the club, Zabini, mind you, it was worth it. That was one hell of a party!" All of a sudden he whipped around as he heard a scream. A broad grin quickly spread over is face. Pansy was on her feet, glaring daggers at both Crabbe and Goyle, her face was flushed and she was trying to pull her skirt down with out much success. "How dare you!" she screamed pointing an accusatory finger at the two troll like men, "How dare you take, take advantage of me like that!" Draco was practically rolling around with laughter, he just found the whole scene just to damn funny, and judging by the look on Blaise's face he found it equally amusing also.

Hearing the disturbance of Draco's laughter, Pansy turned on him, "And you, how could you let them do that to me, after all we have been through, Dakiepoo!"

"Listen, you silly bint! Those two idiotic dunderheads couldn't pull a stunt like the one you are referring too if there brains were doubled in size. Don't worry; they didn't do anything to you. Theses two blockheads would make to much commotion about it." Draco answered her accusation, doubling up with laughter again.

Pansy looked hurt for a second at Draco's words, but she quickly, like all Slytherins do, covered up any emotion on her face that was apparent there, as a small knock could be heard from the door leading from Draco's room onto the landing.

Draco stood up, and walked towards the magnificent door, rubbing his backside as he went. Opening the door he looked out there was no one there. Rolling his eyes and shrugging he turned around closing the door as he went before he heard the unmistakeable voice of a house-elf. "Master Draco, Master Draco, sir? It is but Mink, your humble house-elf and servant. Mink heard raised voices, and he was beginning to wonder if the Master and his young guests were well, what with it being nearly three in the afternoon."

Draco looked down at the house-elf in disgust. _They really are disgusting creatures!_ He thought to himself cruelly, _No wonder, Granger goes on that bleeding crusade of hers, she wants to join them and move up a bit in the world!_ He smirked to himself at that thought, instead of voicing his thoughts he told the house-elf, "Mink, go and brew up some of that hangover cure, you are so good at doing." He then closed the door in the House-elf's face, and turned around smiling at his friends. The girl named Sarah whom he had shared the bed with was giving him a curious look, as if she didn't know how she had got there, _For all I know she doesn't have a clue!_ Draco thought to himself before saying, "So, what do you all want to do today, seeing as it is our last day before school starts?"

Blaise, Hannah, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Sarah and himself were messing about in the pool, having been cured of their tremendous hangovers by Mink's potion.

Draco crept up behind Pansy, before scooping her up in his arms, and jumping into the indoor swimming pool of Malfoy Manor. Pansy screamed and wrapped her arms around his neck, and burying her face in his shoulder before they reached the water. As they sunk under the water Pansy brought her head out from Draco's shoulder and met his lips in a passionate embrace. Draco's eyes shot open under the water. He kicked upwards, and re surfaced quickly wrenching Pansy from his lips. "What the fuck do you think you are doing, you vapid whore!" He screamed at her.

"Drakie, you know we are supposed to be together." was the simpering reply he got from Pansy.

"You are a stupid, pug-faced, wench of a seventeen year old girl!" he answered smirking, "The only way I would **ever** go with you is if you were the last witch on earth." he stopped for a second and thought before adding, "actually I am going to revise that. I would rather go with a muggle than with you." He spat back at her.

Pansy burst into tears, "I th-thought you l-loved me." She stammered through sobs, before clambering out of the pool and running away across the grounds of Malfoy Manor.

Draco burst out laughing, and Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Hannah, all of whom detested Pansy, quickly joined him. The girl named Sarah looked around anxiously, "Perhaps I should go after her!" she exclaimed looking fearfully at Draco. He loved it when he intimidated them.

In response he rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Sure go after her, I just thought that maybe we could spend a bit more time together and get to know each other a bit better." He pouted, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. He could pinpoint the exact second her heart melted. Sarah relaxed obviously and giggled nervously. She dived into the water and re-surfaced only and inch from his face, "What exactly was it you had in mind?" she asked him flirtatiously. In response he kissed her passionately, amid many catcalls and wolf-whistles from his male friends and a sarcastic "O, how romantic!" from Hannah. Sarah pulled away from him looking both breathless and hazy eyed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, which gave him a chance to wink at Hannah and Blaise, both of whom quickly erupted into a fit of silent giggles.

Draco leant in to kiss Sarah again when a squeaky voice interrupted him, "Master Draco, Master Draco, Mink has a letter for you. From Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Sir."

Draco looked around at his friends all of whom were looking at him confused, mirroring the look that he was sure was on his face, "But I already got my Hogwarts latter, it must be from somebody else." He told them, they all shrugged simultaneously.

"No, no Sir, the Hogwarts crest is just here." Mink said turning the letter over the crest indeed emblazoned on the back of the envelope. Draco shook his head and swam over the edge of the pool and climbed out.

Sighing loudly, frustrated slightly he took the letter off of the small elf who scampered away as fast as his small legs would carry him. He opened the letter carefully and quickly scanned through the text:

'_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_I am delighted to offer you the position of Head Boy. The position that you now hold is a most important one. You must work along side the Head Girl and myself very closely this year. Organising events for the school and helping the new prefects are sure of their duties._

_Your fellow Head student this year is Hermione Granger. She is an outstanding student coming first in the year academically._

_I know that you both have your differences. But I make this my plea to you, please put these differences aside. In the light of Lord Voldemort's return you must understand how important it is to promote house unity within the school. I feel that both Miss Granger and yourself are capable of doing this._

_I look forward to seeing you in school on the 1st September._

_Kind Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore'_

Draco gripped the envelope tightly in his fist, he had to spend the entire year working alongside the filthy mudblood whom he had hated before they had even met. A sharp pain in his palm notified him of the pin sticking out of the thick parchment. He opened the envelope once again and saw a badge concealed within it.

"Oh, fuck." was all he said.

It is safe to say, that Hermione Granger like Draco Malfoy had absolutely no idea how much her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was going to change her entire outlook on the rest of her life.

Here's where her story began…

Hermione Granger, one of the most intelligent witches ever to pass through the halls of Hogwarts was on Cloud Nine.

During the summer break she had received her Hogwarts letter as usual. She had opened it up to find her book list, as usual. When she had taken it from the post owl, along with Harry, Ron and Ginny's she had felt a difference. It had felt thicker and her stomach had started making fluttery things that she recognised as nerves. As she had opened it with shaking hands, a small red and gold badge had dropped out onto her hand. She screamed. The bird flew off in a panic. Harry and Ron stepped back in shock at just how much noise one small person could make.

"Er, Hermione are you okay?" Ron asked tentatively. He was answered by a petite figure practically flattening him to the wall.

"LooklookIgotitdidyougetyoursdidyougetyours!" came the muffled voice somewhere by his neck.

Ron looked at Harry, who was trying hard not to laugh, with a confused expression on his face. Grabbing Hermione by the shoulders, and lifted her off of himself. Standing her firmly in front of himself Ron asked, "Errrr, what?"

"Your, Head Boy badge, did you get it, let me see!" Hermione answered breathlessly, looking up at him with shining eyes. Ron just snorted.

"Do you honestly think that Dumbledore would make me Head Boy? After everything I have done with that nutcase over there." he said jerking his head over at Harry, "but well done on getting Head Girl." He smiled proudly at his girlfriend, before bending down and kissing her gently. However, Hermione was in such a giddy mood she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and pushed him roughly back against the wall, Her tongue sliding across his bottom lip, pleading for entry. He obliged willingly his hands going to the small of her back, there tongues danced together for at least a minute before a _hem hem_ could be heard from nearby. Bringing both of them out of their reverie.

"Come on guys, get a room." Harry said, pretending to wretch.

The top of Ron's ears became red immediately, and Hermione flushed with embarrassment. They looked at each other guiltily.

"Sorry Harry, I am just so happy, I guess I got a little carried away." Hermione said just as breathlessly as before, but this time for a different reason.

She couldn't understand it though, how could Ron not have got the placement as Head Boy. Sure he wasn't the brightest student in their year, but he wasn't exactly thick either. He was loyal to his friends; he would die before either of them got hurt. All the qualities that belong to a worthy candidate for the Head Boy position. "Ron," he looked up at her at the sound of his name, "if you didn't get head Boy, then who did?" Ron shrugged.

"I don't know. Doesn't it say on your letter? I remember how Percy went on for weeks how his letter put him and his beloved Penelope together in writing. It was quite sickening actually." Ron grimaced at the memory.

Hermione took the remaining letter out of the envelope. Leaving it quite empty. Her eyes scanned it, widening with every word. She became as white as any of the ghost that haunted Hogwarts. Ron became worried, "Hermione, what is it, who's Head Boy?"

All Hermione could do was shake her head and hold out the letter to Ron, before moving over to one of the chairs around the kitchen table. Ron took the letter, looking in her eyes searchingly.

He read the letter out loud so that Harry could hear as well:

" '_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am delighted to offer you the position of Head Girl. The position that you now hold is a most important one. You must work along side the Head Boy and myself very closely this year. Organising events for the school and helping the new prefects are sure of their duties._

_Your fellow Head student this year is Draco Malfoy. He is an outstanding student coming second to you in the year, academically._

_I know that you both have your differences. But I make this my plea to you, please put these differences aside. In the light of Lord Voldemort's return you must understand how important it is to promote house unity within the school. I feel that both Mr Malfoy and yourself are capable of doing this._

_I look forward to seeing you in school on the 1st September._

_Kind Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore'"_

Ron finished reading, utterly astounded. "Is that man completely off his rocker!" he cried, "Putting you and the ferret together for a year is ridiculous."

Hermione just sat there not talking, she couldn't think of anything to say.

Harry stood there shaking his head flabbergasted that Dumbledore could think of anything so stupid. Maybe he just didn't realise how much Hermione and Malfoy hated each other, they would end up killing each other if they were cooped up for a year together. As everyone knew the Head Girl and Head Boy shared a dormitory. This was going to be a disaster.

"I'm sure it is just a mistake, no-one in their right mind would put you and Malfoy together." Harry said still shaking his head; he refused to believe that Malfoy had been given the Head Boy badge and not Ron.

"Well let's think about the amount of pressure that Dumbledore must be under at the moment maybe he isn't thinking straight." Ron told them wisely, "Maybe the old coot has finally lost his mar-"

"No, this is correct, I mean it makes sense," Hermione spoke up at last, her face was pale but her voice as strong as ever, "Dumbledore will have his reasons for placing Malfoy and I together, and it is not for us to question them. I will just have to keep a watch of my back as well as my front this year is all." She looked over at Ron, who looking terribly anxious and worried for her. Hermione walked over to her boyfriend and enveloped him in a tight hug. "Don't worry I'm going to be fine."


	3. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **Ok. So here's the thing, I don't own Harry Potter, and I think that is all pretty obvious to you.

To Hpstar and Outsider Wolf – thank you chicks, for the words lol.

**Chapter Two New Beginnings**

"Mum, why I don't I stay a little longer, I am sure Dumbledore would understand, you know because of da- the uh circumstances." Hermione said her voice breaking willing herself not to cry, she had shed enough tears over the past two weeks.

"No Hermione dear, I want you to go back to school and hold your head up high. You are Head Girl now and you need to be at school." Jane Granger told her daughter. Her eyes were red and puffy and her voice broke as she spoke, "Your father would be so proud of you." Tears began to roll down her face.

**FLASHBACK**

_"David, we are going to be late to pick Hermione up if you don't put your foot down. She will be wondering where we are." Jane told her husband as they raced down the motorway in their Mini Cooper. Jane and David Granger were on their way to pick up their daughter, Hermione, from the train station. Earlier that day she had sent her parents a letter, stating that she had a surprise for them and that she was catching a train from Ottery St Catchpole, later that day._

_"Jane, I am going as fast as I can, any faster an the police will soon be on our tail." He told his wife sharply, she tutted and clicked her tongue, "That is very annoying, dear." He told her with a grin._

_Jane smiled back at her husband lovingly, "I can't wait to see Hermione, and to tell her the news." Jane patting her stomach, "I wonder what hers is."_

_David smiled and took one hand off of the wheel and placed it on his wife's stomach also. He began to pull put into the neighbouring lane but didn't see the tanker coming at him head on._

**END FLASHBACK**

Hermione had tears running down her face whilst she looked at her mother lying in the hospital bed, both of her legs broken, and a neck brace around her neck. "Mum pl…"

"No. Hermione, I won't allow it. I don't want you to be around at this time it isn't good for you. You need to concentrate on school."

Hermione nodded not saying a word. She would follow her mother's orders and would return to Hogwarts for her seventh year.

"Hermione there is something I have to tell you." Jane said not meeting her mothers eyes, "please don't get upset, but I think that it is best you know."

"Just tell me." Hermione told her mother waiting for whatever was to come.

"When your father and I were on our way to pick you up from the station, we had some news of our own." Jane said looking up at Hermione at last, "I w-was pregnant." She stuttered out before she broke down crying. Hermione stood shell-shocked by the side of her mother's bed; she couldn't believe it. Her mother was pregnant, was.

"Y-you mean, the baby, in the car crash it…" she couldn't finish the sentence for fear of hearing the truth. Her mother nodded and Hermione fell to the floor. In the space of a week she had lost her father, who she loved more than anyone in the world and her unborn baby brother or sister.

"Oh fuck." She muttered.

* * *

Draco Malfoy passed through the hidden barrier to Platform 9 ¾ for the last time alone. With his father in Azkaban, Draco's mother had to deal with the many day-to-day top dealings that Lucius used to be a part of, and therefore was unable to accompany Draco to the train station. In fact he was actually quite pleased about this as Narcissa constantly fussed about him even though he was nearly eighteen. He walked along the causeway towards the back carriage that was reserved for the Head Boy and Girl. As he was about to step off of the platform and onto the train he heard an enormous screech that made him flinch.

"DRAKIE-POOS!" came the dulcet tones of Pansy Parkinson, Draco turned un-willingly to watch the pug-faced girl waddling towards him, which he could only think was her idea of a sexy walk.

"Pansy, how uh- lovely to see you." Draco said to her monotonously, _why did this girl never get the message?_ Draco thought to himself, clearing his throat he added briskly, "Sorry, Pans I have to go to the Head's carriage, you know official Head business." He moved to get onto the train when he recognised Pansy's death like grip enclose around his fore arm.

"Why don't I come with you?" she asked him batting her eyelashes.

Draco gulped, he really didn't want her to, and he wanted some time to himself, peace and quiet. "Uh, sorry but only the Head students are allowed in the carriage, otherwise you know I would jump at the chance."

Pansy looked crestfallen, "Oh, ok then. But if you can come and join us in our carriage at the front of the train." She told him before turning around and waddling off again in the opposite direction.

Draco smirked, there was no way that he would go and join them in their carriage. The only people he liked in their was Blaise and Hannah and they were most likely to be doing something that would give Pansy ideas. Draco grimaced at the idea, and took one end of is trunk and began to haul it onto the train.

He slid the door open to the Head compartment and glanced inside it. Hermione Granger sat against the window, her legs tucked up and her chin resting on her knees. She was holding a tissue in one hand and her eyes were red and puffy, she had obviously been crying. Draco smirked and hoisted his trunk into the overhead luggage rack. He sat opposite the weepy Gryffindor and scrutinised her for several minutes, wondering why she hadn't acknowledged him yet.

"So, what's up mudblood?" He asked her smirking again, "Have you finally found out that Weasel-boy is no good in the sack, or has he worked out that your dirty skin is far to lowly to be touched by a pure-blood even if it is a treacherous Weasley who's doing the touching."

Hermione looked up at the pal-faced boy in front of her, "How dare you. How fucking dare you!" she spat at him, she stood up and swung a hand at his face, leaving a stinging hand-print on his cheek, "How dare you, assume anything about me, you know nothing-nothing about me, or about Ron." She screamed in his face before she stormed out of the compartment, leaving a fuming Draco in her place.

* * *

Ginny Weasley had left the compartment in which Ron, Harry, Luna and Neville sat in to go in search of Hermione. She was incredibly worried about her friend, after she had received a letter in the holidays, informing her of the accident and of the death of Hermione's father.

"How dare you, assume anything about me, you know nothing-nothing about me, or about Ron."

The youngest Weasley heard Hermione scream as she neared the back of the train. She ran the last few steps until a compartment door slid open and Hermione ran out tears running down her face. Ginny glanced into the compartment, wisely choosing the decision to give her friend some space to calm down. What she found in that compartment made her blood boil and rush to her face with anger.

"What the hell did you say to her." She said menacingly, taking her wand out as she said it.

"Nothing, I just made some comment about her and your brother, she had been crying so I jumped at the chance, what did you expect me to do?" Draco fumed standing up; he towered over Ginny and looked down on her with the deepest loathing and contempt. Ginny was not afraid of him, she was not even slightly intimidated. She walked up to him and stuck her wand against his chest right where his heart should be (if he had one).

"You don't have any clue, any clue what she has been through this summer" Ginny hissed at him, "firstly she finds out she is Head Girl, you would make that happy right? Wrong. She then finds out who the Head Boy, is, you. Which completely wrecks it for her." Ginny shouted no longer keeping her voice level down, " So she goes home, to tell her parents the good news, but only to find out they have been in a car crash. Not only is her mother seriously injured, but her father who she was closest to in the whole world, had died." Ginny glared at him, "This may possibly the worst summer on record for her, and you of all people have to start spouting off about her boyfriend!" Ginny swung her hand back and left an identical hand print to Hermione's on Draco's other cheek, "If I ever hear of you upsetting her again. Believe me you will suffer a lot worse than a smack across the face." She spat before she two turned around and stormed out of the carriage, again leaving a now even more fuming Draco behind.

* * *

Ok threw you have it, the second chapter, I hope you like it. Please R&R. 


	4. Alcohol, Sex and Rock 'n' Roll Part One

**Disclaimer **Yeah, I don't own anything, however much I wish it I still don't.

((A/N Just to tell you that Hermione is going to be a little OOC in this chapter, but it is only because of the grief and vast amounts of alcohol consumption. Plus beware of RON/LAVENDER in this chappie.))

**Chapter Three Alcohol, Sex and Rock 'n' Roll; Part One**

Ginny searched the corridors looking for Hermione. She was fuming; Malfoy was such an inconsiderate prat! She knocked on various compartment doors asking after Hermione, but none of the inhabitants had seen her.

Getting slightly worried now Ginny decided to check the girl's toilets. As she walked in she noticed a figure sat huddled in the corner of the compartment. Brown, curly hair was all that could be seen on top of a mass of black Hogwarts school robes. "Hermione, is that you?"

Hermione lifted her head up off of her knees; her eyes were blood shot and slightly out of focus. Her hand fell to her side and a hip flask dropped from it; a brown coloured liquid began to seep from the mouth of the container. "Winny Geasley, my friend what are y-you doing here?" Hermione slurred as a wild smile spread across her mouth.

Ginny stared at her friend incredulously, she was drunk, now there's a way to solve you problems. Not. "Hermione?" she asked softly, "How much have you had to drink?" she asked, as she walked over to Hermione and knelt down next to her.

"Oh just a smidge, I am fine." Hermione hiccoughed back trying to stand up but failing miserably and she fell back to the ground, "ok, maybe a little bit more than a smidge." She said giggling hysterically. Ginny stood up, one eyebrow raised, trying to figure out how to deal with the situation. She crouched down and put one of her arms around Hermione's waist and put one of Hermione's arms around her neck and with some effort she managed to hoist her up to a standing position.

"Come on, let's get you back to the compartment before someone sees you like this." Ginny muttered helping Hermione to the door.

"I'm fine Ginny I don't need you to look after me." Hermione said pushing her friend away from herself and making towards the door. She stumbled through it and went in search of Harry and Ron' compartment.

"It's this one." Ginny said from behind her, Hermione turned around and saw Ginny stood by the door of a compartment. Hermione glared at the younger girl as she walked through the door; a little unsteadily she went and took a seat on Ron. Yes, she sat on Ron, or in more common terms, she straddled him.

"Ron, there you are, I have been looking all over for you." Hermione said leaning her face into his and capturing her lips in his own. She ground her hips into his, moaning into his mouth.

Ginny, Harry, Neville and Luna watched them, surprised in what Hermione was doing to Ron. Actually Ginny wasn't very surprised. "She has had a little to drink." She told the other three.

Harry turned to look at her, "Why?"

Ginny looked at him incredulously, "Why do you think?"

Comprehension dawned on Harry's face, and he shook his head but said no more. Whilst this was going on Ron had pulled away from Hermione. "That isn't pumpkin juice I can taste is it." He asked her, "why have you been drinking?" he asked her, "you could have come and spoken to me, you aren't going to find the answers to your problems at the bottom of a Firewhiskey bottle."

"Ron I don't think…" Ginny started before she was interrupted,

"Please Ginny, this is between Hermione and me." Ron told his sister a little reproachfully.

"I should come and talk to you, you don't want to talk. If I ever mention my dad you get all-uncomfortable and change the subject. Who am I supposed to talk to about it, when my own boyfriend is avoiding the subject?" Hermione said hysterically, "Look if you don't want to do this now just say and you can come up to my Head room later tonight." She said walking up to Ron sexily.

He was surprised by both the way she had so quickly changed the subject and how differently she was acting, "Hermione, I don't want this from you at the moment, you are fragile at the moment, and I would feel like I was taking advantage of you."

Hermione scoffed, "You're a guy. It's all you think about isn't It?" She said waving her arms in the air. Ron walked over to her and took her hands in his own. But she wrenched them out of his grasp, "I don't think this is going to work Ron." She said to him, this time sounding stone cold sober, "at least not at the moment, not when everything is up in the air." She told him before taking a seat and falling silent.

Ron stood flabbergasted at what had just happened. He looked to Harry who stood with the same look that he knew he himself was wearing. Ron didn't say anything he bypassed the four onlookers and left the compartment.

"Ron, where are you going?" he heard Harry's voice from behind him, "She didn't mean it, it's the alcohol talking."

Ron wheeled around, "No, actually for the first time today she was making perfect sense. This isn't going to work, I don't have the emotional ability she needs right now. I think it's just best I stay out of her way."

"But, what do you mean, things were going so good for you guys during the summer, "what changed?"

"When she went home we started arguing loads more, we were sending each other Howlers really often. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry." Ron said his voice breaking as he looked at his best friend. "I have to go." He added before turning on his heel and walking back up the corridor. Searching for Lavender Brown.

Harry shook his head, trying to make sense of everything that had just happened, before he re-entered the compartment. Hermione had fallen asleep in her chair and was curled up in a ball. Ginny looked at him hopefully, he shook his head, "He's gone."

* * *

Lavender Brown had just been to the Girl's changing rooms to change into her school robes. She was just exiting the room when Ron approached her, "Is their anybody in there?" he asked. She shook her head. No. Without any hesitancy he swooped down and captured her lips. His arms instinctively went around her waist and hers around his neck. He backed her into the changing rooms. Pulling his face away from hers only for a second to mutter a charm that would lock the door. Before he began the passionate kiss again. His hands trailed her body from top to bottom, whilst his tongue moved across her bottom lip begging for entrance, with which she graciously obliged. There tongues danced with each other as he unbuttoned her shirt exposing her small pert breasts that were covered by black silk. He kissed down her neck and towards her breasts. Whilst he was doing this Lavender unbuttoned his shirt and moved it off of his shoulders her hands moving all over his chest and grazing his nipples. Ron moaned and moved his lips back to her mouth.

Lavender's hands now moved down to the belt of his trousers and discarded it and helped him out of their confines. Ron lifted Lavender up and she straddled his hips as her legs went around his waist. Her skirt had ridden up and she quickly moved her panties away. Ron shook of his boxers and quickly entered her. He thrust in and out, their moans mixing together as they both felt waves of pleasure washing over them. Ron continued kissing Lavender with fevered passion, whilst his thrusts became faster and harder. Lavender's hands were in Ron's hair, her hips grinding down onto his. One of Ron's hands held Lavender in place and the other went up to her chest and stroked and caressed both of her breasts. Lavender was coming close to her release and felt waves of pleasure hit, as Ron came inside of her.

As they both came down from their orgasm they panted in each other's arms. "Do you realise how long I have waited to do that." Ron muttered into Lavender's neck.

"What about Hermione?" Lavender asked softly.

"Don't worry about Hermione." Ron told her, before he pt her down and moved to collect his clothes, 'We are all that matter now." He added kissing her passionately before he lifted the charm and moved over to the door, "I'll see you up at the castle." He said quickly before leaving, Lavender stood watching as he left a smirk playing on her lips.

* * *

Hmmm there's the third chapter tell me if you like it or not. 


	5. Alcohol, Sex and Rock 'n' Roll Part Two

**Disclaimer **Yeah, I don't own anything, however much I wish it I still don't.

**Chapter Four: Alcohol, Sex and Rock 'n' Roll; Part Two**

Hermione began to stir from her sleep; her head felt like it was about to split in two. She groaned as she lifted a hand and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Hermione, are you ok?" a soft voice came from in front of her. Hermione opened her eyes, squinting slightly against the light that was being emitted by the gas lamps around her. "Hermione? We are nearly at Hogwarts now, you need to get yourself ready."

"Ok, ok, could you not speak so loudly please, I've got a bit of a headache." She said now becoming all to aware that what she had was not a headache but a agonisingly painful hang-over, everything came back to her in a rush of images; drinking in the girls toilets, shouting at Ginny, Ron. "Where's Ron?" she heard herself say as she stood up swaying slightly on the spot.

"He umm, went on patrol just after you fell asleep, I'm sure you'll see him when you get up to school." Harry said, putting on a slightly strained smile.

Hermione not noticing this nodded and tried to flatten her hair before turning to Ginny, "Look, Gin, I'm really sorry about what I said to you before it was completely out of order, you were only trying to help me out." She said smiling slightly at her friend.

"Here," Ginny said beckoning Hermione towards her, "I know this spell that will make you feel far better that you do right now." She muttered something under her breath and gently tapped Hermione on the forehead. Hermione immediately felt her head clear of all pain, "And about before, don't worry, I can't understand what you are going through, but I will try, whenever you need to talk to someone, you know I'm here ok?" Ginny added enveloping her friend in a tight hug.

"That goes for us as well." Neville piped up gesturing around to Harry and Luna.

Hermione could feel herself beginning to well up again, "You guys are the best friends I could ever ask for, you try so hard to make me feel better and then I go and treat you like that. I am so sorry, it's just that I miss him so much." She said tears falling down her face.

Harry nodded, "Really 'Mione don't worry about it, it makes sense that you are grieving at the moment, anything that you do we won't care because we will know why you have done it."

Hermione smiled weakly around at her friends before she felt the train slow down and then come to a full stop, "Come on you guys we better get out of here." She said gesturing to her friends before she exited the compartment looking around for Ron.

"Have you lost your boyfriend mudblood?" Hermione whipped around as she heard the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy behind her, "I am sure I saw him exiting the girls changing rooms with Lavender Brown a while ago both looking, how shall I put it, dishevelled." Draco looked down at Hermione with a smirk ridden with disgust.

"You're lying, Ron wouldn't do that to me, Malfoy." Hermione spat her voice full of venom.

This did nothing to deter Draco if anything his smirk grew bigger "Oh so I hit a nerve did I?" he said before walking towards the exit of the train laughing loudly, his cronies in tow.

Hermione turned around slowly to look at Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna all of who were avoiding her gaze. "R-Ron wouldn't do that to me." She said firmly, to no one in particular she tried to meet Harry's gaze, "would he?" she whispered her hands brought to her mouth.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know what to say to you, he wouldn't have done it normally, but what you said to him. I think he may have taken it to heart." He tried to sound as if he were on Hermione's side, which of course he was, whatever Hermione had said to Ron today it was understandable, but if Ron had done anything with Lavender it would be completely uncalled for; it was common knowledge that Lavender had always held a soft spot for his redheaded best friend.

Ginny walked over to Hermione, "Come on Herms, let's get out of here, let's get up to the castle." She said in a reassuringly soft voice. Hermione nodded and allowed herself to be led off the train by Ginny, Harry and the others followed suit.

* * *

Draco stepped up into a waiting carriage that would take them up to Hogwarts from the station. He was still chuckling slightly awed by his own wit at telling the mudblood about Weasley and his whore. How Granger hadn't already found out was beyond him, everyone in the school knew that Weasley was shagging Lavender Brown behind Granger's back, only she was stupid enough not to realise it. 

He sat down in the carriage and waited while Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy filed in behind him, Pansy immediately at beside him and entwined his fingers with hers. He didn't mind that much, Pansy was quite pretty in a way and she was good enough in bed, but he couldn't stand the way she often hung on to him when they were walking through the corridors, acting as if she were his girlfriend, it put other girls off approaching him. Draco was glad that this year he had been appointed Head Boy; he had his own dormitory and his own room meaning that he could have girls coming and going whenever he wanted.

"Your smile will be bigger than that when I'm through with you tonight." Came a voice in his ear, he had obviously been smiling sub consciously whilst lost in thought and Pansy had thought it was because of her presence.

"I can't wait." Draco replied, and while Pansy embraced him he grimaced over her shoulder at Blaise who entered into a silent fit of laughter.

* * *

The trip up to Hogwarts had been uncomfortable, Hermione had been sat staring silently out of the window a sombre look on her face whilst the others shot each other furtive looks, each knowing that what Malfoy had said to the was likely to be the truth. 

When they entered the Great Hall the truth of the situation became apparent to them, Ron was sat about half way down the Gryffindor table, Lavender Brown perched on his lap looking as if she had always been there. Hermione saw them but instead of any emption such as sadness or hurt a boiling, bubbling anger erupted in her chest. She walked towards the couple her fists clenched by her sides. "How could you!" she hissed at Rona s she reached them "How dare you, ok so maybe I said some things but to do this to me, I didn't think you had it in you!" she drew back her hand to slap Ron but somebody had pushed her roughly out of the way.

"Please Hermione allow me." The voice was deep, a boys voice, she looked side ways just in time to hear the sound of fist on face. Harry had hit Ron square on the jaw. Lavender squealed and extracted herself from Ron.

"What the fuck, Harry!!" Ron yelled clutching his jaw.

"She was your girlfriend and your best friend, how could you do that to her, you complete idiot!" Harry spat at Ron shaking his head.

"Yeah I was, up until she ended it on the train, you were there you heard what she said to me."

Harry was still shaking his head, he could not believe how dim-witted his friend was being, "She is grieving Ron, and she had been drinking, you have to understand that."

"I don't want to understand it, I've spent most of my summer trying to understand but not anymore." Ron said grabbing lavender by the hand and dragging her off to the other end of the table, people staring at him as he did so.

"Harry, calm down, come on sit down." Came Hermione's voice from beside him, her voice sounded cam but when he looked at her Harry noticed that pretty much all of the blood had drained from her face.

When they had sat down he put his arm around her shoulders in a brotherly embrace, "Don't worry Hermione, you now he's an idiot, I just wish that he didn't have to exert t by being one to you."

* * *

The rest of the feast passed without any great action, Hermione continued to glower at Ron down the table who had the decency to look guilty as he ate his food. 

At the end of the feast Professor McGonagall moved her way up the table, which was unusual for the first night of the year. "Can all seventh years please stay behind please? Miss Weasley you to, along with Mr Creevey please. Miss granger if you could please make your way up to the staff table, Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to both you and the Head Boy.

Hermione nodded and smiled gravely at Harry, "I'll come and see you later." She mouthed at him before rising from the table and walking up to the staff table.

When she reached the staff table she stood in front of Dumbledore, Malfoy was standing next to her but she did not even glance his way.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, congratulations to both of you on becoming our Head Girl and Boy this year. Over your six years at this school you have shown extraordinary merit in your academic -and extra-curricular activities- Mr Malfoy is something wrong?" Dumbledore had paused because at the mention of 'extra-curricular activities' Malfoy had snorted, Hermione knew what he was thinking and rolled her eyes.

"Oh uh nothing sir, I just have something caught in my throat." Malfoy said quickly, a faint blush had tinged his porcelain cheeks.

"Ok then I will continue. This year the teachers and myself have decided that since the downfall of Voldemort the object of house unity is of more importance just in case another dark wizard pops up." Dumbledore was talking with the airiness of discussing the weather, "so in light of this we have decided that along with you two sharing a dormitory, every seventh year and a handful of selected sixth years will also share dormitories. Gryffindor and Slytherin will share and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will share. You two will have a separate dormitory which adjoins onto the Slytherin/Gryffindor one." He paused and smiled at the two Heads, "now if you have no more questions will you please go and join Professor McGonagall who will show you to your dormitory.

Hermione nodded and turned briskly walking over to where the Transfiguration teacher was stood waiting for them. "Mr Malfoy, please do hurry up." Hermione turned and could fee herself rolling her eyes again, Malfoy was dawdling along his hands in his pockets when he reached them McGonagall said, "ok I will now show you to your dormitory. As Professor Dumbledore has just explained to you your dormitory is adjoining to that of the Gryffindor/Slytherin dormitory. You will be able to gain access to there's at any point during the day or night. You are 100 in charge of that dormitory, do you understand?"

They both nodded and followed McGonagall as she led them out of the Great Hall and towards the Marble staircase, but instead of continuing up the she took the door to the left that leads down to the kitchens. She led them down the corridor the silence pressing deeply between the odd trio. Hermione found relief from the uncomfortable silence when McGonagall stopped in front of a statue of a stool on top of that was a replica of the sorting hat that sat in Dumbledore's office. "This is the entrance to your common room, both your rooms are password protected in order to give each of you your privacy. The password for the statue to get in is Unity. You set your own passwords for your rooms. Good night to the two of you."

"Good night Professor McGonagall." Hermione said brightly her excitement mounting as she stood on the threshold of her new home. Malfoy did nothing more that tilt his head into a small nod. Professor McGonagall set off back up the corridor leaving Hermione and Malfoy alone standing in front of the statue. So as not to spend any more time in Malfoy's company Hermione immediately said, "Unity." The statue immediately moved out of the way to make room for a large wooden door. Hermione pulled on the handle of the door and pulled it open and walked into her new common room.

Draco followed Granger into the common room and looked around, it was nothing spectacular to him, it was about as big as his bedroom in Malfoy manor and the décor or furniture was nothing to shout about. "I'll be in my room if you need me." He said with a smirk moving towards a door with a painting of himself embossed upon it. As he approached the door the painting opened its eyes, "Password" Draco thought about it for a moment, and smirked, "Mudblood" he said the painting was a mirror image of him, the smirk was exactly the same as was the glint of his eye "Good choice." He said before swinging forward to admit Draco.

* * *

"Hermione Granger get your butt out here right this minute!" Hermione heard a muffled shout calling her. After she had entered the common room she was in awe it was far bigger and grander than she had seen before, as was her personal room. She was now sat on her bed cross-legged in black short shorts and a red tank top, reading a book from the shelves in her room. She got up off her bed and moved towards the door; placing her ear to it she heard the same muffled yell "Hermione!!!" she opened the door and walked out into the living area. A large floor to ceiling painting depicting a lion with a serpent for a tongue covered one wall and the shouting was coming from behind it. As she walked towards it Malfoy came out of his room "What the hell is all that noise Granger I'm trying to read?" he shouted, he two had gotten dressed for bed and was in black jogging trousers and a white wife beater. Hermione ignored him and smiled as the painting opened and Ginny, Harry and Parvati fell through it. 

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked them laughing slightly.

"Well we wanted to invite you to a game of spin the bottle that us and the twats are playing." Harry slurred slightly, Hermione noticed that there was a half-empty bottle of Firewhiskey hanging from his hand.

"Harry James Potter are you drunk?" Hermione said finding the situation more and more amusing as time went by.

"What he meant to say is: would you like to join us for a game of spin the bottle that we are playing with the Slytherins. Draco you can come and join us if you like." Said Parvati fluttering her eyelashes at Malfoy.

Draco swallowed as he looked at Parvati she was wearing a short satin nightgown that was cut surprisingly low, he was sure Hermione would reprimand her for it any second. But Hermione noting Draco's silence guessed why and did nothing of the kind, "Parvati that is a beautiful night dress so ummm, what's the word; provocative." She said winking at her friend.

Parvati grinned "Oh I know isn't it lovely?" she said smoothing down the front which made it tighter across her bust, "so Draco would you like to join us."

Draco could do nothing but nod as he made his way through the portrait hole and into the adjoining common room. Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Daphne Greengrass, Hannah, Ron, Lavender, Seamus, Dean and Neville were all sat on the carpet an empty Firewhiskey bottle in the middle of them. Hermione followed the rest f them into the room and sat down next to Parvati who quickly said "Who first? Oh and by the way we have changed the rules a bit, the first time is not just a peck it is a full on French kiss." She said with a smirk, "oh and seeing as you two are still sober you have some catching up to do." She said passing the bottle to Hermione who drank some of it down quickly her throat stinging, she passed the bottle to Malfoy who took it with a look of disgust, and taking out his wand he said "Evanesco." So that the bottle top cleaned itself he then took a few swigs of the amber liquid.

"Ok I'll go first then shall I." Draco said leaning forward and spinning the bottle it landed on Parvati. Smirking he crawled over to where she was sitting and kissed her passionately their tongues massaging each other for a minute or two before he pulled away cocked his head slightly to the side and said, "not bad for a Gryffie." Parvati looked at him with disgust and said "Pig!"

* * *

The game went on with Ron and Lavender kissing more and more while Hermione glowered. She had already kissed Seamus twice, Dean and Harry obviously none of them doing anything for her but she did for the fun of the game. Everyone was getting steadily more drunk as they went through 2…3…4…5 bottles of the whiskey. 

"My go again then." Hermione slurred kneeling and bending over to spin the bottle "who will it b-" she stopped abruptly as the bottle end landed on Malfoy, "You've got to be kidding me." She finished, "that isn't happening!"

"It has to 'Mione or you owe us ten galleons, and we all know you don't have ten galleons." Came Neville's voice.

"What's wrong Mudblood, scared you'll enjoy it?" Draco drawled from his place on the floor.

"You wish!" Hermione spat, "Let's just get this over with." She said crawling over to where he was sitting and kneeling before him. Draco put his hand on the back of Hermione's neck and pulled her face down to his, their lips touched uncertainly at first until they both became more adventurous Draco's tongue went along Hermione's lower lip and she opened her mouth for him. They began to kiss more passionately and Draco was just getting into it when Hermione pulled away, cocked her head to the side and said "not bad, for a Slythie." Which brought laughter from the Gryffindor students, Hermione moved back to her place and said, "Go ahead ferret it's your go."

* * *

Ok that's chapter four, it's quite a lot longer than I have done before but well there you tell me what you think x x x x 


End file.
